Fantasías de lord John Grey VI
by aurembiaux
Summary: La última de la serie.


ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER: a diferencia de otras Fantasías de lord John Grey, ésta no se sitúa en ningún momento en particular de la serie. De hecho, para que resulte lógica habría que suponer que Jamie y John viven en la misma ciudad, relativamente cerca; que Claire no llegó a abandonar a Jamie, y que estos han tenido juntos a Faith, Bree, Marsali y Joan. Lo digo porque sin esta aclaración es posible que no lo entendáis.

* * *

><p>FANTASÍAS DE LORD JOHN GREY VI<p>

A John Grey le sorprendió la visita repentina de Jamie Fraser, aunque no demasiado. Si bien solía avisarle antes de pasar por su casa, en ocasiones aparecía por sorpresa. Lo extraño era la hora; que John recordara, nunca había ido después de cenar.

En cualquier caso, siempre era bienvenido, aunque le pidiera hablar en privado con evidentes muestras de nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto- dio John, algo desconcertado-. Pasa al despacho. Tom, que no nos moleste nadie, por favor.

-Perdona por llegar a estas horas- dijo Jamie, sentándose en una de las sillas cuando John cerró la puerta. El inglés hizo lo mismo.

-No hay problema- replicó-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Nada, gracias- Jamie se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jamie, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó finalmente John.

El escocés lo miró un instante, y luego preguntó de golpe:

-¿Todavía me deseas?

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó el otro asombrado-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Responde, por favor. ¿Todavía me deseas?

-Todavía te amo- replicó John. No era lo mismo. Jamie así pareció entenderlo, porque le miró fijamente un instante antes de responder.

-Realmente tengo problemas económicos- admitió con un suspiro-. Cuatro niñas son muchas, y Faith siempre ha tenido la salud delicada. Y, en general, la situación del mercado laboral no es la mejor...

-Jamie- cortó John-. Si necesitas dinero, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

-No- replicó el escocés con firmeza-. Ahí está el asunto. Lo único que me queda es el orgullo, John. No pienso mendigar.

-Pero entonces...- el inglés lo vio claro de pronto-. Entonces... esperas que te pague por... ¿por acostarte conmigo?

-Exacto.

-¡Estás loco! Dejando de lado otras cuestiones, ¿y si se entera tu mujer? ¿Has pensado en ella?

-Ya lo sabe. En realidad... –Jamie vaciló un instante- ha sido idea suya.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando sus hijos están de por medio, las mujeres son capaces de lo que sea- Jamie se encogió de hombros-. En realidad, ella quería venir a pedirte dinero, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. Entonces se enfadó y... sugirió este método. Dijo que si no, buscaría alguien interesado en ella.

-Ya veo- John estaba asombrado. "Nunca llegas a conocer realmente a una persona", se dijo. Jamie y Claire eran capaces de llegar a extremos que no era se le habrían ocurrido jamás-. Bueno, tu mujer es más sensata que tú. No hacía falta que me tentaras con tu cuerpo, Jamie.

Se levantó para ir en busca del dinero, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo. Era más rápido de lo que imaginaba. En un instante, John se encontró tumbado en el diván, con el otro encima y besándolo.

Fue un beso salvaje, lleno de rabia. John reaccionó ante él con pasión, por puro instinto. Aquello pareció complacer a Jamie, que le acarició la cintura. Por su parte, el inglés le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y arqueó su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo. Por Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando este momento...

Jamie metió entonces las manos debajo de la camisa de John, acariciando su vientre y su pecho. El rubio se estremeció al notar el toque frío y metálico de la alianza Jamie en su piel.

La alianza. John sintió que se despejaba de golpe, como si le echaran por encima un jarro de agua fría. Fue como si le recordaran a quién pertenecía Jamie.

Le dio un empujón en el pecho, para sacárselo de encima. El escocés pareció sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó.

John suspiró y se puso en pie, no sin esfuerzo.

-Todo. Ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta que hagas esto- comenzó a buscar dinero en el cajón del escritorio.

Jamie le rodeó con los brazos desde atrás.

-John- le dijo al oído-. Por favor. Prefiero ganármelo, aunque sea así- comenzó a acariciarle los muslos con una mano, mientras con la otra lo mantenía sujeto contra sí.

-No voy a disfrutar si tú no lo haces- replicó John, rogando por mantener el control. Entretanto, el escocés pasó a besarle el cuello.

-Pero si estoy disfrutando- replicó. Frotó su cadera contra el trasero de John, y éste notó algo que no esperaba.

Vaya. Sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Jamie...- dudó.

-Vamos- susurró el otro en su cuello-. Admítelo, quieres hacerlo.

John se volvió con brusquedad y cogió a Jamie por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- estalló-. ¿Qué te deseo? ¡Sí, maldita sea, claro que sí! Quiero besarte, y lamer y tocar hasta el último centímetro de tu piel. Quiero metértela y amarte haciendo que gimas y grites pidiendo más, y notarte dentro y follar contigo hasta que nos desmayemos de placer, y sentir que eres mío y yo tuyo. ¿Ya estás contento?

-No. Lo estaré cuando lo hagamos.

Jamie lo besó de nuevo, ahora con mayor suavidad, aunque con igual pasión. Luego se arrodilló y desabrochó el pantalón de John, bajándolo junto con sus calzoncillos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el inglés, si bien era evidente.

Por toda respuesta, Jamie comenzó a chupársela con cierta torpeza, pero con muchas ganas. A John se le iba haciendo difícil pensar con coherencia. Con un gemido, se rindió, y acarició el pelo de Jamie. Éste se puso en pie y le tomó de la barbilla.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos. John lo besó, y lo empujó hasta hacerlo sentarse en el sofá. Luego se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Después- replicó-. Está demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta ver a Jamie en este plan ^^.<p>

En realidad es un fic añoso, que he encontrado revisando archivos. Como recientemente me enteré de que Diana Gabaldon no quiere fanfics de sus historia, probablemente sea lo último que suba, a no ser que algo se me meta entre ceja y ceja y escape entre mis dedos. Que podría ser XD, pero si no pasa, quería dar las gracias a todos lo que hayan seguido las Fantasías de lord John Grey a lo largo de estos años. Muchas gracias por leerlas.


End file.
